


Taco Tuesday

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren wouldn't say he's the clumsiest person alive, but Levi sure would.For @the-super-sexy-titan from Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it, dear!





	Taco Tuesday

Eren wouldn't say that he was the clumsiest person alive, but Levi sure would.

The amount of times the bumbling boy tripped over his own feet or ran into things was unprecedented. Levi would hear his stomping steps through their shared apartment, and then the unmistakable  _FUCK!_ as something crashed or thudded to the ground. It was quite the miracle that the brat had made it to the ripe age of twenty-two without having a near death experience. Or without causing Levi to have his own date with the reaper due to the fact that he was always knocking into him.

(Eren had once almost tripped Levi up in a cross walk right when the traffic light turned green. Levi supposed that was as close to death as he had ever wanted to come.)

The younger of the two was all long lanky limbs, with the depth perception of a drunk man. He was observant in that he could see a pole he was about to run into at the last second, tripping over his feet to move out of the way, but always hitting it anyway. He was constantly covered in purple bruises and scrapes, his hair in disarray, his clothes rumpled. But Levi didn't mind all that much.

Most of the time, Levi was there to comb his fingers through wild chestnut locks, to straighten crooked shirts, to right his steps and catch his boyfriend from faceplanting into cement sidewalks. When he wasn't, he was always ready to nurse any bumps and scrapes Eren would bring home marring his beautifully tan skin.

Which is exactly what he was doing now.

He was in the kitchen making dinner, (it was Taco Tuesday, Eren's favorite), when he heard a loud crash from their bedroom. He sighed a little in exasperation as he washed his hands quickly, and set the pan of ground meat on the back burner before walking towards where the crash had sounded from. As he entered the room, his eyes widened when he saw the love of his life beginning to sit up with a bloody gash on his forehead.

Levi rushed over and helped his dizzy boyfriend to his feet. "What the hell, Eren?! Are you okay?! Can you see straight?! How many fingers am I holding up?!" he asked quickly before he shook his head to snap himself out of his panic. "Come on, brat. We gotta get you to a hospital."

But Eren shook his head as soon as the word  _hospital_ had left his lips. "No. No, babe, I'm fine. Really."

The raven hesitated a moment, eyeing the gash as he worried his lip. He helped Eren to sit back on the bed as he rushed off to grab the first aid kit, returning only seconds later. With all the training he had of nursing his boyfriend's minor cuts, he was able to clean the rapidly bruising gash easily, and could at least tell that it wouldn't need stitches. When the bleeding had stopped, Levi slathered some gauze in an antibiotic cream and wrapped it tightly to his lover's forehead.

"I know you won't need stitches, but I'm worried about the possibility of a concussion." Levi admitted, searching Eren's eyes as if he could tell just by diving into his sea green gaze.

Eren shook his head again. With his father being a neurosurgeon, the boy knew a thing or two about concussions. He had been lectured many times on the signs and symptoms, and could tell that he was pretty much okay. "I've got one hell of a headache, but I'm alright. My speech isn't slurring or delayed, I'm not nauseous or confused or tired. I was dizzy right when I got up, but I'm okay now." he explained calmly, rubbing at his boyfriends shoulders soothingly.

Levi huffed in exasperation, his body flooding with relief. "You fucking better be. You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck did you even  _do?_ "

Eren's cheeks tinted pink in sudden embarrassment, biting his bottom lip as he looked away in shame. "I, uh... I was taking a nap and kinda rolled out of bed."

Even in his sleep he's not safe.

Levi snorted as he rolled his starry silver eyes. "You little brat. Of course you did." he chuckled, running his hand gently through Eren's long brown hair. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Pretty pink lips pulled into a smirk, and the clumsy boy leaned closer into his boyfriend's touch. "You're going to kiss it to make it better."

"Tch. Maybe I should just drag you to the hospital so they can check that hard head of your's." The raven rolled his eyes, but happily obliged by giving Eren's forehead a long, soft kiss. When he should have pulled away, he only graced the bandaged wound with more tiny kisses as if it really was all it needed to heal.

Eren closed his eyes in content, his smirk transforming into a sweet smile. "But if you did that, we'd miss Taco Tuesday."

Levi gave the boy his own soft smile. "And  _that's_ not going to happen."

No. No, it was not.


End file.
